A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E. (acronym for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter) is the second plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E. was revealed in the developer diary for Lost City Part 1 which was released on May 27, 2015.Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary It is the seventh lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E. fires seeds every 3 seconds that bounce from zombie to zombie in its lane. Each seed deals 60 damage per shot for the first two bounces and then 40 damage per shot starting from the third. However, if a seed hits a zombie and the next one is more than five tiles away, the seed will not continue to bounce off. This travel distance gets smaller with each bounce, suggesting that the seed loses its momentum over time. A.K.E.E.'s seeds also can also bounce from one tombstone to another tombstone and any other obstacles on the lawn. Origins A.K.E.E. is based on the tropical fruit ''Blighia sapida'', known as the akee or ackee in English. Judging by the developer diary, it is intended to be pronounced as an acronym instead of an initialism. As the Almanac states, its name is an acronym of "Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter," which has incorrect spelling and non-existent words with the purpose of creating a humorous effect. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, A.K.E.E. fires large akee seeds at the first zombie in every lane—a total of five if all lanes have zombies in them. Each seed deals 450 damage per shot to enemies and decreases its damage by 15% per each bounce until it disappears after eight bounces. Arma-mint effect When boosted by Arma-mint, A.K.E.E.'s seeds will do an additional 150 DPS, its plant food seeds will do an additional 900 DPS, and both its regular and plant food seeds will bounce five times instead of three. Level Upgrade Level upgrade Costumed A.K.E.E. now fires a large charged ackee seed. It switches between normal, explosive (reddish color and with higher splash damage) and freezing (bluish color, less splash damage and freeze zombies if it is not killed). Strategies A.K.E.E. has a role comparable to Laser Bean. When set side-by-side, A.K.E.E. deals more damage on the first two targets and is slightly cheaper, meaning that it is slightly better early on. However, its limited bouncing capability puts it in a worse position compared to Laser Bean in Endless Zones, where very large amounts of zombies will spawn and reliable penetration is required. A.K.E.E.'s projectile can get blocked by Parasol Zombie and reflected by Jester Zombie. Additionally, A.K.E.E. also shares the same problem with other lobbed-shots: the poor Plant Food effect. While Laser Bean's Plant Food effect deals up to 1800 damage per shot in its lane and can't be deflected or blocked by any zombies, A.K.E.E. seeds deal a small amount of damage despite the fact it affects all zombies in the ground, and it is deflected by Parasol Zombie or Jester Zombie. A.K.E.E. is a good counter against zombies that can shield themselves against straight-shooting projectiles such as Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Troglobite, and Arcade Zombie, as it can bounce through or ignore their method of protection. A.K.E.E. is also be useful against Camel Zombies, as its projectile can hit all of their signs. A.K.E.E. can also target any enemies that unleash special abilities without moving such as Zombie King and Fisherman Zombie. However, in Lost City, it should not be used alone, due to the risks of Parasol Zombie; therefore, it should be paired with plants like Red Stinger. It can be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages to quickly clear tombstones in a single lane. However, it only does so when no zombies are in its lane, making plants like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Phat Beets, and any other area of effect plants more reliable for clearing graves. A.K.E.E. and Primal Peashooter do not go well together because as Primal Peashooter knocks back zombies, A.K.E.E.'s shots will usually end up hitting the ground. Gallery Trivia *Before the 3.7.1 update, it was spelled as "A.K.E.E" (without the final period). This only occurred in the header of its Almanac entry and on the Lost City map, as it was spelled "A.K.E.E." everywhere else. *Its sounds and animations are also used for Apple Mortar. *Its reloading sound is similar to Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Its seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many in a small space. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all of them. *Its seeds will not bounce to the next zombie if that zombie has not fully entered the lawn. **This is why its seeds never bounce to Imp Cannons, as they are considered to be zombies that have not fully entered the lawn. ***However, its seeds may directly hit an Imp Cannon if there are no planks nor zombies on the lane. *If there are no zombies on the lawn at all, its launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce a hiss and a puff of smoke, similar to other lobbed-shot plants. *It is possible for its seeds to bounce backwards. This can happen when either a Swashbuckler Zombie or a Relic Hunter Zombie are still swinging and there are zombies in front of them or when a seed hits the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in Modern Day - Day 34. *It has a similar reload animation to Lotuspot. *Its military hat costume may be a reference to mortars in wars, as they have many similarities (they both launch projectiles in similar arcs, and A.K.E.E.'s seeds resemble the bombs fired by these weapons). *This is the only plant that has an acronym for a name. *A.K.E.E. has the slowest attack out of all of the multi-hit plants References de:A.K.E.E es:AKEE ru:А.К.И pl:A.K.E.E. Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Lost City obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Immobilizing plants